


The One With the Eyes

by tresa_cho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean purchases a slave for his coming of age. The results are not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> Written for the Five Acts Meme, hosted by the lovely toestastegood. Original here: http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/394945.html?thread=1539521#t1539521

"That one," Dean said. "The one with the eyes." John nodded at the handler, who gripped the chain firmly before unleashing it from the post. He hooked a hand under the slave's arm, hauling him roughly to his feet. The slave staggered, unbalanced, and fell to his knees at Dean's feet. He lifted his head and caught Dean's eyes, a glare that sent warmth down Dean's spine. Definitely the right one.

"Happy twenty-first, son," John said, clapping Dean on the shoulder. Dean nodded, accepting the chain from the handler. Dean pulled the slave to his feet as his father paid the handler.

"What's your name?" Dean asked an hour later, standing over the man in his bedroom. The slave was silent, blue eyes iced over with restrained fury. Dean watched his shoulders flex, unconsciously working the restraints that bound his arms behind his back. Dean reached for the slave's jaw, tipping his head up slightly. "What is your name?" he repeated.

The slave jerked his chin free, and snapped his teeth at Dean's hand. Dean just barely managed to pull away. The slave managed a smirk before Dean backhanded him, sending him sprawling. Dean crouched, wrapping his fingers around the slave's arm. He gripped tight, and yanked the slave upright. He swayed, dizzy from the blow, and Dean had to prop him against the bed to prevent him from falling over.

"Castiel," the slave grunted. His voice was dark and rasping. Dean smiled gently as he wiped the bit of blood slipping from a cut on Castiel's lip.

"I am not a barbarian," Dean said evenly, letting his hand fall to his side. "I swear I will never strike you unless you deserve it. If you do not obey my orders, it will end badly for you, and for me. Do you understand?" Castiel nodded sharply. "Are you trained?" Castiel nodded again.

"Have you fought anything before?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head, a negative. Good. There would be no bad habits to break. "You may speak," Dean said.

"I know about almost everything," Castiel said. Dean decided he liked the slave's voice. "In theory."

"Reality is a very different thing," Dean said. "And if you're going to assist me, I'm going to have to teach you how to protect yourself. On your feet." Castiel stood slowly, using the bed for balance. "Turn around." Dean reached for the restraints binding Castiel's wrists. He snapped them off, and almost instantly Castiel whirled.

Dean ducked under an elbow, striking the inside of Castiel's knee. The slave wobbled, and Dean threw his shoulder into Castiel's ribs. The mattress groaned under their combined weight as they tumbled onto the bed. Dean grappled with Castiel's arms, twisting brutally until Castiel stopped moving, his face pressed to the sheets while he gasped in pain.

"You belong to me," Dean said roughly. He punctuated his words by clamping down harder on Castiel's arm, eliciting a groan. "And I will protect you, but you must obey me."

The first time it happened, Castiel took a poison dart to the thigh. Dean stepped between the monster and the slave, swiftly putting two rounds into the beast before slashing its throat with a machete. Monster dispensed with, Dean fell to his knees beside Castiel. "Cas," Dean murmured, gripping his chin tightly. "Cas, stay with me. Breathe."

"C-Can't," Castiel choked, eyelids fluttering. Sam dropped to the ground beside them, needle in hand. He pressed one hand firmly to Castiel's thigh, but Castiel weakly shoved his hand away.

"It's the antidote, Cas," Dean said, voice low. Sam moved in again, but Castiel jerked away, his wheezing breaths loud in the dense forest. "Castiel. Hold still."

"Please," Castiel whimpered deliriously, his hand fisting in Dean's shirt.

"No," Dean said sharply. "Lie still. Sam, do it." Sam knocked Castiel's hand away and jabbed the needle into his leg. Castiel went limp in his arms, chest barely rising with breath.

"Why didn't he-" Sam started.

"He'd rather be dead than a slave," Dean said, a growl in his voice. Sam frowned. "You'll understand one day. When you have your own." Sam shrugged lightly.

Castiel awoke in Dean's bed. Dean sat beside him, watching him with his chin in his hands. "Don't ever ask that again," Dean said hoarsely. Castiel stared at him blankly. "If you're dead, you can't change anything."

The second time it happened, Castiel hadn't been paying attention. He had taken his eye off the monster for a moment and the next thing he knew, Dean threw him to the ground. Something warm burst against his leg, and Dean fell hard on top of him, groaning. Castiel shoved him hard, and Dean rolled onto the ground with a choked grunt, gripping his side fiercely. Blood oozed up between his fingers as pain flared.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, scrambling to his knees. He pressed his hand hard to Dean's side. Dean bit back a howl, wrapping his fingers around Castiel's wrist. Behind them, Sam dealt the killing blow to the monster.

"What did I tell you about moving your ass?" Dean hissed. "Never take your eye off the creepy swamp-dudes."

"Dean, we have to get you to a hospital," Castiel said quietly. Dean had taken that blow for him. Had risked his life.

"No shit," Dean said, eyelids flickering. "You owe me." Castiel nodded as Sam rounded Dean's other side to pull him up.

The third time it happened, Dean was on his stomach, hands bound behind his back and a gag in his mouth. He glared death at his captor, and Castiel watched uneasily from where he sat, unhindered, at a table.

Sometimes, humans were worse than monsters.

"Here's your chance to pay this bastard back," the man grunted at Castiel. He delivered a swift kick to Dean's stomach, and Dean grunted, air exploding from him as he twisted, trying to get away from the man. "Men shouldn't be owned. It's not the way of things."

"That's not necessary," Castiel said, rising. The man beckoned to him, pulling a handgun from his pocket. There was no last minute rescue this time. Sam wouldn't come busting through the door. Castiel the slave was the only thing between Dean and certain death. "You say men shouldn't be owned. Men also should not callously rape and murder young girls. I believe you have your standards out of order."

Castiel was close enough to strike, and he did. The man didn't expect it, wanted a slave's sympathy, assumed he wasn't a threat. Dean watched as Castiel almost casually beat the man unconscious with his own gun. When the perp was bleeding on the floor, Castiel dropped the gun and turned to free Dean.

Once the gag was out of his mouth, Dean sat up, rubbing his wrists. He wasn't meeting Castiel's eyes. Castiel waited, but Dean didn't move. "Are you injured?" Castiel finally broke the silence.

"I didn't-" Dean cut himself off. He cast a glance at Castiel. "I didn't know what you would do." Castiel swallowed, surprised. He crouched, lowering himself to his knees before Dean. He grasped one of Dean's hands and placed it at the back of his neck. Dean cupped his throat gently, surprise in his own expression.

"I'm all right," Castiel said quietly. He reached into his pocket, dragging out the piece of woven string he had been carrying the last few weeks. He stared at it, the blood red thread stark against his palm. He handed it to Dean. Dean took it, startled.

"I don't-" Dean started.

"It's all right," Castiel said, tipping his chin up. Dean stared at him for a moment, before taking the ends of the string and fastening the ceremonial collar around Castiel's throat. Castiel swallowed, testing the feel of the rope grazing his Adam's Apple. "I belong to you."

Dean pushed a hand through Castiel's hair with a small smile.


End file.
